1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a wide-angle image lens module having a long flange back distance (FBD).
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules with long FBD have the advantage of being adaptable to many camera systems and allow the use of other optical elements such as filters. On the other hand, wide-angle image lens modules allow more of a scene to be captured in a single image. However, present wide-angle lens modules do not come with long FBD.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image lens module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.